


I am sorry..

by thesongofdarkness



Series: Sam is not okay [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 08, can be read as a poem is kind of one, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Dean from Sam's perspective. Inspired by "Sacrifice". All the things Sam is sorry for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am sorry..

I am sorry I let you down.  
I am sorry you don't trust me.  
I am sorry I lied to you.  
I am sorry I betrayed you.  
I am sorry I left you.  
I am sorry I didn't look for you.  
I am sorry for not telling you the truth.  
I am sorry for never saying anything.  
I am sorry for failing you.  
I am sorry for being such a freak.  
I am sorry I didn't protect you.  
I am sorry I wasn't there.  
I am sorry I am a monster.  
I am sorry I never called.  
I am sorry I didn't try.  
I am sorry for forgetting you.  
I am sorry for starting over again.  
I am sorry for loving you.  
I am sorry that I am wrong.  
I am sorry I never said anything.  
I am sorry for never being good enough.  
I am sorry for loving her.  
I am sorry I loved her.  
I am sorry for leaving you.  
I am sorry for dying.  
I am sorry for tricking you.  
I am sorry for pretending.  
I am sorry for not leaving.  
I am sorry I tried to be normal.  
I am sorry I failed.  
I am sorry for the shit that happened.  
I am sorry I never cared.  
I am sorry I was to late.  
I am sorry I am to late.  
I am sorry for never being there.  
I am sorry for mom.  
I am sorry for trying to do the right thing.  
I am sorry I messed up.  
I am sorry that you hate me.  
I am sorry for never giving you a chance.  
I am sorry for going crazy.¨  
I am sorry for starting the apocalypse.  
I am sorry for the demon blood.  
I am sorry I wasn't strong enough.  
I am sorry I broke.  
I am sorry for not managing it without you.  
I am sorry for not giving you a choice.  
I am sorry for dragging you down with me.  
I am sorry that you lost your faith in me.  
I am sorry I made you throw it away.  
I am sorry I believed.  
I am sorry I am a mess.  
I am sorry you can't leave.  
I am sorry for being tired.  
I am sorry for not knowing what's real or not.  
I am sorry for not trusting you.  
I am sorry I see the devil everywhere.  
I am sorry I made us lose him.  
I am sorry I didn't try harder.  
I am sorry I didn't believe.  
I am sorry I tried my own way.  
I am sorry for never being a good soldier.  
I am sorry for still wanting something better.  
I am sorry I just couldn't do it.  
I am sorry for bleeding so much.  
I am sorry for making you into a monster.  
I am sorry that I am cursed.  
I am sorry for carving normal.  
I am sorry for not sleeping.  
I am sorry for not eating.  
I am sorry that I am breathing.  
I am sorry that I am alive.  
I am sorry I couldn't stop.  
I am sorry it was to late.  
I am sorry it is to late.  
I am sorry for what I did.  
I am sorry I am an walking apology.  
I am sorry that I am leaving you.  
I am sorry I left.  
I am sorry that I bothered you.  
I am sorry I let you save me  
I am so sorry..I am sorry..I am so fucking sorry for everything...


End file.
